Friday the 13th:Op Crystal Lake Part2 Fatal Future
by mgrex8
Summary: Jason and Spike return to the future, to find it in ruins. Thing's aren't looking good for the home team, see what happens to Spike and Jason in the Thrilling Sequel. Chapter four is up
1. Ghost City

I don't own anything I'm writing...expect my own words...kinda...yeah...that's it....  
  
(This takes place right after Friday The 13th: Blood Past, but the Intro...)  
  
The city was beaming with life, nearly Winter in Gunson City, unaware of the dangers lurking right be the corner. The Military base 5 miles southwest outside of town was running smoothily, waiting for the 5 men to return. No one was suspecting anything, until a news bulleton came over the radio in a small diner by the city limits. The radio was Micheal Stunions'. He was a man in his early 50s. He comes to the diner every morning to read his paper, and have coffee. He works at barber shop around the block.  
"Hey, Mike, turn it up." Mack, the diner owner, said to Micheal. Micheal turned the knob and the sound echoed through the diner:  
"This is Anthony Blaze with a startingly new update. To our north, Nearly ten miles out of the city limits, a gaint crater has mysteriously showed up, along with the wild life dead. A sudden fog, and light snow has also showed up on our radar that some how came with the crater, and it will be around into the night, and maybe into afternoon. More updates soon to come. This is News98, and I'm Anthony Blaze."  
"Huh, that's odd. Wonder what all the fuss is about." Said Mack.  
"Well, you don't hear that everyday. I'll go check it out, watch my radio." Micheal said. Mack gave him a thumbs up, as Micheal stepped out of the diner, walked to his car and drove off.  
***  
Slowly, he made his way down the pit. He looked around slowly as he looked around.  
"Like a battlefield...."michael whipsered to himself. Something jumped onto the back of his truck. He turned to see what it was and only saw fingers jab into his eyes, spraying his juice all over the dash of the board.  
***  
Mack walked into the kitchen to put some pancakes on the oven. Then, a rumble in the fridge caught his attention. What the hell? he thought to himself. He slowly took one step closer to the fridge, and then another. But then, something else caught his attention. From the bar of the diner, screams and crashes echoed through the kitchen. Mack made a poor attempt to run back into the diner but he only saw a blood soaked bar, and floor.  
"Holy mother of-" He said, but before he finished, his head shot left, to see that the fridge had been shot opened. He heard a squeak, looked down, and saw a pale, four legged, spider-human headed creature. It sprung onto his face, tearing his fatty flesh off, spraying his blood all over. He stumbled around, and slipped on his blood, and crashed his large body onto the floor, smacking his head onto the floor, knocking him unconcious, unable to feel the true pain the creature was putting on him.  
Soon the whole city fell upon this strange darkness. The survivors then were taken by winged creatures, into the unknown of the fog.  
  
Spike ran away from Jason's mutilated body. Jason slowly got to his knees, and let out a howl. Jason began spitting out a black fluid, and the Hell Baby* burst right out of his torso, shaking Jason's old body. The Hell Baby smelled other Voorhees blood, back at the base. The thing scurried as fast as lighting down the street, past the abandoned car. It reached the base, and sniffed like a hungry wolf. It locked its senses on a building in the base, and crawled towards it. The Hell Baby, after a bit of time, chewed a hole threw the door, and went inside. It was a waiting room, and the door into a hallway was opened, which the Hell Baby went right inside. It sniffed around in the hallway and knew the Voorhees was behind the door. Inside was an office, with a rotting insect infested corpse, with a name- tag of "Anna Voorhees".  
***  
Spike walked around the empty streets, looking for any acute sense of life. Nothing, finally he saw a diner. He slowly opened the door, RING- RING, the bell above him clanged. Static filled his ears when he opened the door, and the bar,floor,walls, and ceiling had been painted red with blood. It was still fresh too. And yet, for some odd, meniacal reason, it hadn't bothered him as much as it would have if he hadn't gone to camp crystal lake. He walked cautiously over to the small, battery-powered radio. He moved the dial, but still only static. He sat it back onto the red bar, and walked back behind the bar, and began heading in the kitchen. A small gurgling noise came from the kitchen. He stopped, and readied his Eagle.  
"Hello? Is...anyone there?" He shouted. Then, he heard a scurrying of smalls legs, and saw an odd spider with a human head. It opened it's mouth, exposing a field of sharp teeth, with pieces of flesh logding in the middles. He pointed and shot twice, blowing the things head off with the first. He slowly walked up to the creature, and kicked it lightly. It was definatly not alive anymore. He looked into the kitchen. Jumping out onto him was Mack, with no face, hunger for Spike's flesh.  
***  
(NOTE: The Jason in this is different than your use to. He has a reason for killing and is super pissed off. He also is fully healed.)  
In the office, stood a large, strong, free of any wound, retared man- child with one thing on his tiny peanut brain...'Mommy I must kill them all for you. I love you Mommy'. He looked down at his sticking out organs, and then looked up. He need something to clothe his hideous figure. He walked out into the hallway, and saw a room with a sign saying "FACULTY LOCKERS" He walked slowly over to the room, and opened the door, and turned the switch. Light beamed through the room.  
Soon, after searching the lockers, Jason was now clothed in boots, denim jeans, a green t-shirt, and a brown jacket. His face-Ugly, stupid, funny looking face, Jason thought- was still exposed. He was so ashamed and angry. He took his overly-large hand and smashed in a locker. He opened more lockers, looking for his goalie mask. He found a welder shield mask. That'll do.  
He walked out of the base, and took in a giant breathe of air. He smelled Spike, and something different, something about the lake, something about the...the...thinking hurt his head. He then remember the one man that died.  
***  
Harry all of the sudden dropped to his knees and his face dropped into the water. Spike check his pulse, but he was gone. That was last thing that Harry remembered. You see, for killing Jason, it left one of his victims alive, which the victim killed Harry's father, killing Harry in the process.  
***  
  
Spike threw the zombie Mack onto the ground, and aimed his Eagle at Mack's head, and shot. Bang, dead body on the floor. Spike knew that weren't going to die so easily, so he was taking every procaution. Right after he killed the zombie, the static stopped. That made Spike think. Monsters around, the static blares. He walked in the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Burnt pancakes, dead cook, spider-like creature, bloodly everythign, and an open fridge. Spike could only imagine what the hell happened here. Then, the static began to blare again. He stepped out into the bar, just as something crashed through the windows.  
  
TO BO CONTINUED.... Hellbaby* Jason's 'true'(call it if you will) form when he's in someone elses body. He did the whole body snatching thing in Jason Goes To Hell. 


	2. Pawn Shop Goodies

(NOTE: I didn't like how in JGTH he was fully clothed and had the goalie mask when he was reborn, he should of been naked and mask less, so he would of been in the basement a little longer, and came up with different clothes and an extra goalie mask he had, or something but hey. It was a good way to kind of kill him off. Plus, In Part 8 the chick saw the boy, the dude saw a half melted body, or Jason. Jason then swam out to sea and came back to Crystal Lake. There, that's what happened in a nutshell)  
  
  
Jason remembered what happened before his old body gave out. The one named Spike brought him here, and didn't made it very far up the road before he "died". No matter, he now had his mind set on the city,for he knew there are many people in large cities, but he didn't know that it was deserted. He started towards the city. Not long, he ran into his old body. He saw how dequsting he looked, so he took his large foot, and kicked the old body off the road. He then began walking towards the city. He entered the city, and stopped, looking at all the tall buildings. He began to walk again.  
Then, he stopped, he heard something in front of him, coming closer. Jason looked left and right, and decided left. He stood in front of a long deserted building. He watched, waited for whatever thing that was coming closer. Then, he saw an odd sight. It was a grey, naked man, with no head, but a long tongue flopped down his front, leaving a trail of dewl and blood down onto his gentiles, yet the thing did not have gentiles, there was only a bloody stump. Jason cocked his head, confused at the sight.  
He looked inside the shop window, and his eyes bulged with delight. In the display window of a pawn shop he stood in front of was a:  
VINTAGE GOALIE MASK! MANUFACTURED BY HORRORHOCKEYMASKS.COM, SOON AFTER THE SUDDEN BUZZ ABOUT JASON VOORHEES STARTED! GREAT FOR SCARING KIDS AND EVEN BETTER FOR A COLLECTOR!! ONLY $189.90!  
Jason went to the door of the pawn shop, and went for the goalie mask. He picked it up and looked at it for a second. He tore the $189.90 tag off, and let it float to the tile floor. He took the welders mask off, and proudly replaced it with the goalie mask. He felt almost at ease, ready to kill the creature outside the door, but first a weapon. He walked around the pawn shop for a few moments, browsing through the useless shit they sold in the store, and finally saw a chain saw. He'd seen these before, and he knew how to start them as well. He took it off of the shelf, and walked outside.  
The creature just stood there, waving it's tongue frantically around, maybe it tasted Jason? No matter, it'd be a pile of meat anyway. He started the saw and began to walk towards the creature.  
***  
"Holy shit!" Spike screamed out as the large skinned-dog landed on the table of the diner. It gazed at Spike with the white marbles it had for eyes. It snarled, showing it sharp, jagged teeth. It leaped from the table. Spike turned and ran into the kitchen. As he entered, he slipped on the puddle of blood, and went flying into the air. BOOM, he landed on his back.  
  
Coughing, he looked over to see what happened to the dog. It was standing, snarling, looking at him, where Spike just was standing. It lifted its blood soaked paw, and stepped closer. Spike, took his gun, and pointed it at the dog.  
The dog, then sprinted, towards the scared Spike. Then, he placed four bullets into the dogs chest, and forehead, killing it. Spike still held the gun out, still breathing heavily, sighed and stood.  
His back had been covered in blood, he needed a new attire. He remembered seeing a clothing store at the other end of the street. A chain saw then, started in the distance.  
"A survivor?" He said. He ran out of the diner, the bell clanging as he left. He looked out into the fog, seeing nothing. Then, a shrilling scream, and the saw stopped.  
***  
The creature "saw" Jason coming closer, and began to walk slowly towards him. It lashed it tongue at Jason, wrapping it's tongue around the chain saw. Bad move, the chain ripped through the tongue like a grader does cheese. It screamed, and Jason swung the saw around and cut the creature vertically down the stump to the creatures would-be gentiles. It fell, one side left, one side right. Jason stopped the saw, and looked down at the two parts.  
Various mutant organs, and bones gushed out of the grey skin. The Intestants, once wrapped neatly, now scattered on the road in a bloody mess. In fact, everything in a meter radius was covered in the creature's blood.  
***  
"I don't like that one bit..." Spike said, and he slowly made his way towards the sound of the saw. Each step, his heart began to beat faster. Until, he saw a fully healed Jason Voorhees, stopping when he saw Spike.  
"Oh no." Spike said, freezing out of pure fear. Jason cocked his head slowly, remembering, hating the little shit that brought him away from the lake. He grabbed the pull rope and tugged fiercely at it, making the chain saw roar to life. Jason lifted the chain saw above his head. Spike, then, un froze, aimed his weapon, and shot Jason twice in the chest, until the gun went click. Jason roared in pain from the first shot, his new body not use to damage, then the second shot made him lose his grip on the saw and it came down on his forehead.  
It sawed an almost identical scar from the axe that one bitch had given him earlier. But the chain saw cut deeper, quicker. Blood went flying, as it cut 3 inches into his skull. The goalie mask lashed open from the saw. The chain saw then went deeper, Jason screaming. Spike dropped his gun, and ran over to Jason. Spike knew he had to saw into Jason's head, hopefully killing the beast.  
He grabbed the handle and pushed it down, going as far as his right eye, and it wouldn't budge. Spike stepped back. Jason still stood there, with a running, at least 10 pound chain saw sticking out of his head. He tried to cock his head, but the weight of the chain saw dropped him to the ground, knocking the saw out of his head. The chain saw shut off, and Jason just laid there, seemingly dead.  
Spike wiped the blood off of his face, and picked the saw up. He started it. Spike looked at the chain, moving faster and slower, with each amount of pressure Spike put on the trigger. Spike lifted the Chain saw up, and shoved it into the back of Jason, spewing more blood out, cutting into his ribs. Then, he again backed away from Jason, with a chain saw sticking out of his back, still running. It finally died, and blood covered the street.  
"Oh-my God, I think I killed him..." Spike emotionlessly said. He turned slowly and walked away.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Killer Shopping Spree

«--Chapter 3--»  
  
Spike walked into the clothing store across the street from the Diner.  
It was dimly lit He walked to the men's aisle. All he wanted was a new shirt, a coat, some pants, and some more comfortable shoes, not the military boots.  
Soon, he was taking his military vest, and shirt off. He put on a navyblue Starter t-shirt. After putting the shirt on, he put his vest back on. 'might need it later' Spike thought. He had useful stuff in the vestl; waterproof matches, a knife, small flashlight, and some ammo for the Eagle.  
"Where are the firearms?" He said to himself. He walked into down the aisles, until he came to a gunrack of shotguns, rifles, and handguns.  
He decided to use a shotgun, with a modifications so it now is a defensive weapon, a fanny pack full of shotgun shells, two berettas, and ammo for those as well. He then, walked back to clothes aisle.  
He also changed into jeans, and then put on some 'New Balance'running shoes. He also took a store brand navy coat.  
As he was walking back out of the store, he passed the radios, which were blaring static.  
"Oh shit." He said, as he looked around the store. Nothing was in view. He picked picked up a little radio and slipped it into his vest pocket.  
Slowing walking into the heart of the store, his brow began to sweat.  
  
Glancing around, he saw nothing. Then a black shadow engulfed him. A muffled groan came from behind him. Then, he jumped forward, pulled out his shotgun, and fired. The creature was a obiese, human, with an arm limb sticking out of the mouth. The shot blew the arm out onto the ground. It sighed and screamed at the same time, for its whole bottom jaw was blown off. It's mutated, bacteria infested tongue slapped his neck.  
Spike cocked the shotgun, and blew off the remander of it's face. It flew back, shreaking wildly, until hitting a shelf, knocking everything onto the creature as it fell. But more static came onto the radio's speaker.  
  
Waking up from the buildings rumble, Max looked up. The animals from the store were all dead. He felt guilty for having to blow the building up. They began to overrun the place. Unfortuantly, the bomb he built blew up too quickly(He hadn't made a bomb like that since high school, and he was now out of college, but working at a pet store).  
He stood up and looked around for his handgun, and walked out into the street. He looked up and saw the fog still hung in the air. The building was quit burning.  
Out of the fog, came another limping mutant zombie. He picked up a board, and beat the zombies head in. Why waste ammo, when there are things stronger than those weak creatures.  
  
The chainsaw hit the pavement after being pulled out of Jason's head. Blood poured everywhere, and dizziness took his head. Pulling the mask off, he kneeled and vomited onto the street. Once getting his head back, Jason stood up and put the goalie mask back on. He looked around out of the only eye he has left. Hopefully in -kill them- the next couple -mommy- of hours, he thought to himself, my eye will heal -MOMMY! FUCK! SON OF A- and so will my head. My mask won't -AH! DAMNIT! MUST KILL BAD CHILDREN!- get better though.  
Jason followed the bad man's smell into a grocery store. Inside the store, many things attack him, but with his magnificant strength, he easily tore them into pieces.  
Finally, Jason saw the bad man messing around with some guns. BAD MAN!! MUST KILL!..Must wait, wait for good time. KILL SOON! YES!. Thinking made Jason's head hurt. He decided to sit down, and lean against stack of candy. Then, his eye lit up. A whole arsenal of axes, machetes, and other bad people killers. Jason stood up and snuck over to the tools, and he picked out a nice bowie knife, and a nice long, sharp, well gribbed machete. He stood there, and watched him. The bad man began to walk away, but something big attacked him. It startled Jason, causing him to "run" (a slow, lumbering, clumbsy jog). He looked back when "running" and didn't notice the thing in front of him.  
Jason ran square into the creature, knocked him down. It opened it's jaw big enough to swallow Jason's head. The creature's gums, infected with every know mouth illness, began tearing apart, giving more holes for the rancid breath to escape. Jason held down the creature with one hand, and slit the creature's throat. It seemed to not mind that it's neck began draining out black puss.  
Confused, Jason simply lifted the creature's head slighty up, and put down the machete, and tore off the creature's skull, leaving the jaw and black tongue hanging down. He dropped the body and skull, picked up the machete, and went to check on the bad man.  
  
Out of the fog, Spike saw a phone booth, and ran to it. But a big, stronger looking zombie got in the way. Spike pulled the knife out, and tried to stab it in the face. His attack didn't work so well, for he was thrown onto a car sitting nearby. His back smashed into the window. Every stomp told spike the thing was coming out the fog, to kill him. But he was wrong, for Jason suddenly appeared out the fog, and brought his machete down.  
Just as the machete hit the car, Spike leaped off the car.  
"Not again." Spike said. Looking at his nemesis, Spike relized Jason had done a little bargain shopping with knifes and such. And his face had a gaping slit in his head, which had put a large line into his hockey mask. The zombie stepped out the fog, from behind Jason, and bit him in the neck.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Saved by Swat

ZZZ--Chapter 4--  
  
"ERR!" Jason shouted, and brought his head back onto the zombies skull. It moaned from the headbutt. Jason twirled and put his fist, as well as the machete , through the zombie's stomach. grabbing it's shoulder, Jason pulled his arm out the zombie. Except, Jason pulled only his arm out, and turned the blade around, and ripped the machete through it's body, up to it's skull. Gore sprayed all over Jason and Spike, who was still watching in fear. The spray awoke him, and he ran to the phone.  
The zombie dropped to it's knees. Then, Jason brought the machete down onto the flesh the was keeping the zombie together. Blood went, again, everywhere. Turning around, Jason now targeted Spike. Spike grabbed the phone, and picked it up silence.  
"Fuck!" Spike shouted. The machete cut the phone booth in half, just as Spike ducked. Spike did it a slight trim from his top hair. He pulled the shotgun out, and shot lead into Jason's groin, and stomach.  
"Er!" He said, and he flew back, onto the pavement.  
As Spike stood up, headlights rushed out of the fog.  
"What the hell!" Spike said.  
He looked back to see where Jason was; standing over him, about to cut into his flesh. A Swat van slammed into Jason, flipping him into the air. The machete flew into the air, landing on the car Spike had smashed into. The Swat van stopped, and two men in Swat uniforms stepped out of the back, and went to Jason, and two others came from the front doors and went to Spike. One had a riot shotgun, and another had a HK4.  
"Get up, now! What's your name." One yelled at Jason as he slowly stood up.  
"NO! Get away from him! He'll kill you!" Spike yelled.  
"Don't worry, they know what they're doing." One "swat member" said. Jason took out the bowie knife, and quickly slit the swat member's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, and the bleeding swat member dropped to his knees. The other swat member cursed loud, and opened fire onto Jason. The two other swat members ran over to assist in trying to take down the beast. Spike got up and watched, knowing they'd either stun the retarded man-child, or all get killed. Instead, he ran over to the Swat van, waiting to either steal it once they die, or drive them to where ever.  
Jason's chest filling with bullet holes seemed to agitate him, because he threw the knife into the swat members skull, going threw the helmet he wore. The force of the knife knocked him back.  
"Holy Shit!" One had said. Jason looked towards the two, and they fled to the van, in fear. Jason looked at the kneeling swat member who was still coughing and bleeding all over. Jason simply grabbed his head, and twisted his head off.  
The men got to the van, and they took off, with Spike in the back. Jason stepped out of the way in order to get hit again, and watched them drive away. Jason pulled the knife out of the swat member's head, and grabbed his machete and followed slowly behind.  
  
"What the fuck was that thing! It's stronger than anything we've seen!" One said, as he took off his helmet, showing a dark haired man, with a slight beard. He had a long scar from his left eye to his chin, going through his lip.  
"Something that you can't kill with guns. Call him Jason." Spike replied. He felt the top of his head, the haircut didn't give him a cut.  
"Jason?" He paused. "That was one of the hardest things we've had to kill so far. Even the fucking bears are easier to kill." Spike looked confused. "Oh, the bears aren't bears. They are much worse: giant, hairless, bloodly, ugly, smelly ass, snarling, creatures that tackle you and ripe the fuck out of your chest. Not a pretty sight. Enough scary talk, I'm Max"  
"Ah. Name's Spike. Where are we going to?" Spike said. The driver said;  
"We are going to the one safe place we have, Ultra-Mart. Yes, sounds kinda corny, but we built a whole way to get in and a thing and it's safe. No way of them getting in there. Alen, my name's Alen."  
  
They drove for a half an hour before reaching the Ultra-Mart. Then after driving around the parking lot for about 5 minutes, clearing the parking lot of many different types of things. Some were wearing clothes, and their faces looked like they had been burnt off. Some just looked like regular human zombies. Some had weapons and normally wore weird looking masks.  
The masks were horrifing. Metal boxes, covered in blood, or layers of human skin, or something that they had found at costume shops, like wolfman masks, Micheal Myers masks, or the ever popular creepy as clown masks.  
Finally, they drove by the Employee Park garage. Max got out, blew away a couple masked things, and zombies. He went to the security gaurd post, pushed a button, and the gate opened. The gate had various shopping cart pieces, spikes, and sheet metal welded on. Alen drove into the parking garage, and stopped.  
Spike looked back and watched Max close the gates, and run into the garage. He hopped back into the swat van, and drove up and parked right beside the door.  
"Welcome to your new home." Alen said, as he turned off the van.  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
